


Day 339

by ReneeLaRoux



Series: A Year In The Life [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Board Games, Boys In Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Monopoly (Board Game), Reincarnation, Resurrection, Snacks & Snack Food, author!merlin, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeLaRoux/pseuds/ReneeLaRoux
Summary: “Arthur?” Merlin’s voice brought him back to the moment. “You okay?”Merlin was regarding him with curious, slightly concerned eyes.In that moment, Arthur knew exactly what he wanted. And it suddenly seemed as simple as breathing.“Marry me?” he asked.





	Day 339

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a short one this time! 
> 
> We're reaching the end, folks, but I'm thinking of writing some drabbles. Please comment if you'd like to see some other little moments!

     “You should publish books more often,” Arthur said resolutely, tossing a handful of mixed nuts into his mouth.

     “Arthur, I am not slaving away to create works of literature just so you can enjoy free snacks.”

     They sat at the kitchen table with a Monopoly board between them, opened boxes and baskets of nuts, cheeses, chocolates, and crackers scattered around them.

     It was publication day for _To Love A Prince_ , Merlin’s newest romance novel. If pre-order sales and media attention were anything to go by, it was posed to become the next big thing. Or so he was told when his publishers green-lit two sequels. Everyone from his agent to his editor, and even his cover designer, had congratulated him by sending him box after basket of food and wine. He wouldn’t need to do the shopping for at least a week, if Arthur didn’t eat it all first.

     Their celebration had begun that morning with a mind-boggling blow-job from a very proud boyfriend, followed by a thorough buggering, followed by a full English breakfast (Arthur still demanded that Merlin work the toaster). Over breakfast, Arthur gushed about _To Love A Prince_ , which Merlin had finally let him read.

     The story was about them, or rather about the life Merlin wished they’d had back in Camelot. It was told in a third person POV, but followed young warlock Merlin in his adventures as manservant to the prince. This first installment followed Merlin and Arthur in the first few years of their relationship, and it had plenty of pining, lovesick manservants, flirting, and eventual lovemaking.

     He had been a bit nervous about letting Arthur read it – he didn’t exactly alter much of Arthur’s personality back in Camelot, which was considerably more prick-ish than it was now. And he wasn’t sure how his boyfriend would handle reading about sex Merlin had wished they’d had back then. But all his fears were relieved as Arthur kept saying how proud he was, how great the writing was, and how much he enjoyed the story.

     After breakfast, and after Merlin spelled the dishes clean, they retired to the sofa where they split the better part of three hours between watching television and snogging. It was a generally lazy day, per Merlin’s request. He had spent the last several months frantically writing and editing in every spare moment, and he was exhausted. Thankfully, Arthur enjoyed being lazy just as much as he did.

     That’s how they ended up in their pajamas at the kitchen table at a quarter past five in the afternoon. Merlin had suggested they break out the board games, and Arthur insisted they break out the snacks. Merlin couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a game night. Sometime before Arthur arrived, he was sure. But Arthur had picked up Monopoly surprisingly quickly, having a mind for strategy and planning. It wasn’t long before their game had become heated, with Arthur owning nearly half of the board and counting his large stack of colorful cash with a smug grin. It was Merlin’s turn, and he was determined to catch up.

     There were several ways his next roll could go. If he rolled a two, a six, or a seven, he would owe Arthur a few hundred dollars. If he rolled a three, a four, or a nine, he would only land on his own properties. If he rolled a ten, he would have the opportunity to buy Boardwalk, which was always his goal when he played Monopoly.

     He didn’t know that Arthur was watching him with an incredibly fond smile. Merlin was lovely all the time, but there was something extra adorable about Merlin when he was deep in concentration. Arthur had seen the same expression while Merlin was cooking, or in the throes of editing his novel. For a man sitting in his pajamas shoving cubes of cheese into his mouth, Merlin was still easily the most beautiful thing Arthur had ever seen. His dark hair had recently been cropped, and his long neck and too-big ears were on proud display, just the way Arthur liked. It was ruffled after such a lazy day, giving him that “just rolled out of bed” appearance.

     _Dear, sweet Merlin. Do you know how much I adore you? Do you comprehend just how precious you are to me? That you’re worth more than all the gold or jewels in the world? That I would be utterly lost without you?_ Arthur’s thoughts were suddenly wild with the magnitude of the love he felt for Merlin in that moment. It was like everything was falling into place. Every moment, every kiss, every glance…the minute they met, the moment Merlin cradled him as he slipped from the world, the first time his eyes fell on Merlin at the hospital, their first kiss…Arthur’s world was shifting and settling, and it was leaving him breathless.

     “Arthur?” Merlin’s voice brought him back to the moment. “You okay?”

     Merlin was regarding him with curious, slightly concerned eyes. Probably trying to determine if medical attention was necessary.

     In that moment, Arthur knew exactly what he wanted. And it suddenly seemed as simple as breathing.

     “Marry me?” he asked.

     Merlin blinked. _What did he just say? Is he serious?_ There was no sign of humor in Arthur’s face. In fact, his lover was the picture of sincerity. His aqua eyes were wide and earnest, his mouth set with some anxiety.

     “Arthur?” Merlin set down the dice and turned to fully face him. “Where did this come from?”

     Arthur pushed back his chair and came to kneel beside Merlin. He took the warlock’s slim hand in his.

     “I am madly and desperately in love with you, Merlin,” his voice was barely above a whisper, emotions nearly overwhelming him. “Once you made me a better king. Now, you make me a better man.” Merlin slid from his chair and onto his knees, face to face with Arthur. “I adore you, Merlin,” the blond continued, “heart, mind, and body. There’s nothing I want more than to be joined to you in every way possible.”

     Merlin looked up at him through the tears that clung to his lashes. Arthur never ceased to make him speechless.

     “Merlin. _Emrys,”_ Arthur whispered reverently. “Will you marry me? Will you be my husband for as long as we live?” Arthur gently kissed Merlin’s knuckles.

     How could Merlin refuse, with Arthur, former king of Albion, kneeling before him, beseeching? How could he refuse when his heart had never felt so warm, nor his soul so loved? He pulled Arthur’s hands close and placed identical kisses on his fingers.

     “Arthur Pendragon, I will marry you. You great clotpole,” he said simply.

     Arthur laughed, a delicious, breathless sound that had Merlin grinning as he was pulled into strong arms. Maybe he _should_ publish books more often.


End file.
